The King's Epic Adventure Part 3
(2010) The third part of The King's Epic Adventure series picks up after The King's battle with Ganon. The King challenges Konata Izumi - but once she takes her Nintendo DS-i out, all hell breaks loose... Plot The King's Epic Adventure 3 is split up into three parts (known as 'Acts'). All three parts were released in separate videos - Act One in June 2010, Act Two in July 2010, and Act Three in September 2010. Act One Gwonam flies into Hyrule Castle as Link is attempting to kill Zelda. He orders Link to go and look at the birds with him (Link fervently refuses), and tells them that he cannot enter his house right now because it is being fumigated. Link begins to worry about The King as Zelda and Gwonam argue in the background. In the Mystery Portal, The King leaves to challenge Black Shadow. By the time he finds him, however, there is already a battle raging between him and Captain Falcon. It ends with the two of them being killed, and The King flying into space with his new ability to use the Black Bull. Back at the Mystery Portal, The King begins to doubt if he will ever make someone eat his shit. Snake tells the King that he should learn from his mistake and not regret it. This motivates The King to press on and face Konata (despite Snake also saying that he would never want to eat the King's shit). In Japan, The King finds Konata and orders her to eat his shit, but as she speaks Japanese, The King cannot understand her. Snake provides The King with a language translator and sends him back to Japan. When The King returns, it is already night time in Japan. The King ends up in the arcade game Hell's Village and tries to fight some enemies, but ends up quitting half-way through. He drives Black Bull to the kimono festival instead, where he finally finds Konata along with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. He once again orders them to eat his shit, but they begin to make fun of him. When The King threatens them with floor-scrubbing, Konata pulls out her DS-i and traps The King inside it. Inside the DS-i, Konata torments The King with her creations in Picto-Chat and forces him to fight Scatterbrain, a living doodle created by Konata. Despite getting his ass kicked for the majority of the battle, The King does not lose, and when a Super Star appears out of nowhere, The King uses its powers of invincibility to defeat Scatterbrain. Konata turns off the DS-i in disgust, and leaves with her friends to eat some cake with The King still trapped inside. Act Two A month later, in Hyrule Castle, Link once again tries to kill Zelda with a copy of Twilight, but is rudely interrupted by a cell phone call from Snake who is trying to persuade Zelda to help him find The King. Gwonam comes to the castle to take Link to IHOP (to eat the most dangerous of pancakes). With no sign of any help from Zelda anytime soon, Snake decides to search for the King in Japan himself. Konata once again opens up Picto-Chat on her Nintendo DS-i while at school, and continues to torment The King with her drawings. Snake and Otacon arrive at Konata's school and attack her with a Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick before interrogating her about the King's location. At this time, Konata fires off a "Mikuru Beam" from her eye. Otacon says that Konata wants to conquer the world with the DS-i. A brief fight (in which Otacon just throws a bunch of bombs everywhere) sends Snake, Otacon, Konata and her friends flying up into the sky. The five land in Green Hill (Robotnik's boss stage). Snake sees the King trapped in the DS-i and promises to free him. Konata tells Snake that she will only release The King if Snake beats her in a Pokémon battle. Snake reluctantly accepts the challenge and battles with Konata's Pokémon, using an Octorok and Metal Gear Rex (given to him by Otacon). Metal Gear Rex defeats most of Konata's Pokémon, but her Morbid Krabs destroys it and also eats the Octorok. Having won the battle, Konata now attempts to suck Snake into the DS-i, but Kagami steals it and uses it to make fun of The King. Suddenly, Sonic crashes into the two, breaking the DS-i and releasing The King. The "Friends From the Other Side" come to take Konata to hell, but Konata manages to call them off. Relieved, Konata draws a Pokeball, planning to recapture The King, but is unexpectedly hit and killed by Sonic. As The King receives the Mikuru Beam ability, the SSSSS Squad comes to arrest him. Act Three The King battles with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (EarthBound style) and defeats them. Robotnik sees them flee and stops them. The group then argue until Tomo arrives in her giant carrier and piloting a robot. Tomo challenges Sonic the Hedgehog, but is defeated after a lengthy battle that ends with her mech exploding. Tomo tries to strangle Sonic, but runs into the King by accident. They fall into the water and Tomo battles The King, who would actually rather talk things out than fight. While Harkinian seems to have an advantage initially, Tomo soon gains the upper hand with her use of a slot machine that allows her to use a wide variety of attacks, each of which humiliate the King in one way or another. The battle only ends, however, when one unlucky turn on the slot machine causes a Robotnik statue to land on Tomo. Regardless, Tomo still wants to fight, even when Harkinian says it's not necessary. Meanwhile, Sonic, Kagami, and Tsukasa end up in a cage while Snake and Otacon are fishing; Coconuts finds a nest of bees behind some bushes. The King escapes by grabbing onto Snake's fishing hook as Tomo is assaulted by the bees, explodes, and is sent flying. Robotnik and his villainious group then retreat, taking Kagami, Tsukasa, and Sonic in a cage and leaving a Chaos Emerald behind that is found by Otacon. The King begins to cry due to his lack of success, with Snake trying to comfort him. Miyuki tells The King that he should advertise his shit on her TV show, 'Lucky Channel'. The King takes "THE SHIT" and immediately becomes thin, and he threatens Akira Kogami to eat it. She tries it, and immediately spits it out screaming, "DAMN, THAT'S GOOD!" Before long, the King's shit becomes a huge hit, which the he himself celebrates with his own version of "Go the Distance". While The King celebrates his triumph, Robotnik commands his pipe organ Forte to write a song for Yomi. Forte refuses, telling Robotnik that she is not real. Robotnik ignores Forte and notices that Sonic escaped from him. He then calls for Tomo, but she does not appear. Forte tells Robotnik that she has abandoned him, leading Robotnik to destroy the organ in a fit of rage. Robotnik then allows Scratch and Grounder to rape the captured Kagami and Tsukasa while brushing off Sonic's escape as "predictable!" Finally, Robotnik goes to a bar where he meets Bagelman, the bartender. Bagelman offers him some of The King's shit, but Robotnik refuses to "drink" it and instead orders an Icee, which unfortunately tastes like papayas. The poop ends here. Characters Appearing *King Harkinian *Solid Snake﻿ *Otacon *Konata Izumi *Princess Zelda *Link *Gwonam *Dr. Robotnik *Tomo Takino *Scratch *Grounder *Sonic *Miyuki Takara *Kagami Hiraaji *Tsukasa Hiraaji *Coconuts *Black Shadow *Akira Kogami *Scatterbrain *Forte *Bagelman *Octorok *Metal Gear Rex *Caterpie *Slowpoke *Krabby *Morbid Krabs *Captain Falcon *The Voodoo Spirits *Mama Luigi *Ganon (trophy) *Applelord (trophy)﻿ ﻿Trivia *While the King takes "The Shit", you can hear audio from 'Greatest Freak Out Ever' playing in the background *YukariKanashii88 provided the voice of Konata for Part Two. She went on to further collaborate with Geibuchan for later episodes of The King's Epic Adventure. *Bagelman, who appears at the end of Act Three, is an original character created by Geibuchan for the series. Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos